


Fragile

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: “Selina, ”  He is getting unfooted again.  He doesn’t know how to talk her out of her doubts, all of which are reasonable – but he is getting frustrated and as always the first place it is going to show is in his voice “It’s not…”  He breathes, tries to think...





	Fragile

She is gone when he wakes up. 

He knows that she has an appointment at the dentist – her tooth was cracked in whatever the hell happened to her the week before. 

The bathroom is spotless, her side of the bed clean and tidy.   
The kitchen is clean, no trace of morning coffee or breakfast. 

This is nothing new, however, for the past week she has been increasingly eliminating her presence. 

His heart hurts. He wants her bundled up sweatpants at corner of the room now. He wants her tank tops hanging over the sink. 

He phones her and she picks up right away. “Yeah?” Selina. All business. She must be on a job and it grates him, but he resists the urge to pry. “When is your appointment?” He tries to sound casual, just like a caring boyfriend, but he can practically feel her irritation through the phone.

“I’m almost on my way now.” She exhales and he tries for comfort “Did you want me to come?”

There is a pause. She doesn’t know what to say. He rubs his eyes – he didn’t mean to put her on the spot.  
“I..you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.” She says, unsure. “Are you…am I supposed to like have you there for the insurance or something?” He tries for light, but it comes out dull “You could have waked me.”  
She doesn’t know how to react to that. But it is more than that. She is guarded. She probably doesn’t know what he means. He tries to correct it. “I mean, I just…I wanted to be there, I hate the dentist.”

There is another pause, her voice is lighter – as if she is relieved she passed some test of normalcy “I’ll be fine.”

They have to talk. Things are off-kilter since their argument last week and going sideways fast. He has to figure out how to fix what is wrong and reassure her, or at least try to “Can we talk later? We could go out, if you feel up to it we can go to the café on fourth”  
She pauses.  
There is a red flag in her voice. “Why do you want to talk?”

“Selina, ” He is getting unfooted again. He doesn’t know how to talk her out of her doubts, all of which are reasonable – but he is getting frustrated and as always the first place it is going to show is in his voice “It’s not…” He breathes, tries to think...

She waits.

“…I’m sorry about what I said, how I reacted the other night. That’s all I want to say.” He sighs at her silence that follows.  
Her voice wavers slightly.  
“Okay.”  
He exhales. Things are wrong. Wrong.  
At his exhale her voice is impatient again “I’ll call you when I’m done.”   
She hangs up without saying anything else.

She doesn’t call and she doesn’t come home.   
She didn’t take as much to rouse suspicion.   
She left most of her shoes, her clothes.   
Bruce has to really dig, really think to piece together what has been taken and what has been left.


End file.
